A Mecurian's First Kiss
by LethalxRose
Summary: May I have this dance? his smooth casinova voice rang into her ear.The blue haired princess drew a sharp intake of breath, shocked. A delicate smile toyed across her lips as she was ready to regent his offer politely. Or was she?


* * *

**AN:** Okay, I'm dedicating this story to My Prince Charming . . . haven't exactly found him yet! But don't worry I will - It's a sappy Zoisite Ami Fluff story. I'm writing this while listening to the song "Dreaming of You" by Selena and lets just say it has inspired me to do a few things. Its kinda short but I don't really care, I was kinda in a rush to get it out.

* * *

**Title: A Mercurian's First Kiss.****  
Disclaimer: I Don't own Sailor Moon**

The delicate symphony filled the ballroom air. Each note followed by a step closer to the one his heart yearned for. She was on the opposite side of the ballroom, her blue hair reflecting the indistinct lights of the ballroom pulled back by a thin Silver Tiara. The dark midnight blue ball gown clung to her figure like a second skin. Milky white pearls adorned her neck, showing off her pale creamy skin. Mercurian's were never one to draw any attention to themselves with exquisite accessories . He could already feel the soft fabric of her gloves touch his skin after he would ask her to dance.

He knew the routine, already having to ask a few other nobles to dance. Yet none were as important as her. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he approached the princess extending his hand and bowing simply.

"May I have this dance?" his smooth casinova voice rang into her ear.

The blue haired princess drew a sharp intake of breath, shocked. A delicate smile toyed across her lips as she was ready to regent his offer politely as Mercury had done to all the other offers. But something made her incredible blue eyes reflect something different, a change of decision?

She took his open hand and smiled a true smile, the first she had given all night, "I'd love to, Lord Zoisite" she giggled slightly.

Zoisite pulled his mouth up in a smile, flashing her his pearly white teeth. Taking her onto the ballroom floor, all her fellow princess' cast the girl curious glances that were answered by a wicked wink from the General.

One gloved hand rested on his shoulder, while the other clasped around his strong hand. A large enough gap was between their two bodies as he lead her through various dance steps to the music.

Jade locked with Sapphire as their eyes never parted away from each other, ignoring all the other couples on the dance floor. His attention was only for her, as it had been the entire night.

The song soon ended, but the two seemed reluctant to part. His arms still stayed locked around her waist and small hand.

As the band started to play another song, one from the 20th Centenary. He laughed slightly; The Moon Kingdom sure had a taste for old music. It was mushy too, but he would take it. If it meant just a few more minutes with her in his arms.

The same routine followed, her hand in his, and a big enough gap between them for entire river to flow through. He would have to fix that. Taking his hand away from her's her brought it around her waist and pulled them closer to each other, closing the space that was between them.

Her blue eyes seemed shocked. Kunzite saw the move he made on the Mercurian princess and shot him a warning glance, no close contact was allowed. He would have hell to pay tomorrow from the older general but it didn't matter. He had tonight with the most magnificent girl in the galaxy.

Mercury's free hand rested on his chest, while her other lithe fingers toyed unconscionably with his golden curls.

At that exact moment he knew he loved her, the two barley spoke outside of Royal banquets but he was so captivated by her shy quiet manner it didn't matter.

From the moment he first laid eyes on her, Zoisite vowed that she would be his.

He stopped leading her and moved both hands onto each side of her face, "Ami, I think. . . I love you" he told her.

And lowered his head down to hers and brushed his lips against hers softly. He wanted to kiss her, but sensed her reluctance. He was about to pull away, but she made the move for him. Leaning up she meet his lips with hers full on, slowly moving them across his in a headed kiss. His hands clasped around her waist tightly and pulled them even tighter together.

Reluctantly they both pulled away, Mercury's cheeks stained with a red crimson blush, a victorious smile on his face. She bit down on her lower lip, her eyes seeming almost sad. She knew that she would be leaving to return to Mercury tomarrow and tonight was the last night she would ever be on Earth. Sighing she couldn't seem to tell Zoisite that, she was enjoying the night to much to bring it down.

_This was her first kiss after all. x3_

* * *


End file.
